


Loss of Blood

by Prof_Anity



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Origin Story, warning for children dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Introduction to my Hunter, Amelia Osborn. What would tear an innocent woman away from a quiet village to a city that screams through an endless night?





	Loss of Blood

****Amelia Osborn sits down by the stream, relieved to find a body of water that was not completely filthy. She removes the dark glasses that hide her eyes and washes the blood off its lenses, for all the good that it would do. These moments of relative peace only come by rarely once she started down this path of insanity, so she closes her eyes and welcomes the emptiness. The screams of the beasts started getting further and further away, to be slowly replaced by the cries for help of the people she once lived with.

* * *

****Her quiet village was no more. The one to bring the blood disease to the town was a traveling merchant. He succumbed to the madness come nightfall. The local baker and his family were the first to fall prey to his teeth, turning feral themselves in a matter of hours. Amelia locked her sickly younger sister in the house (“I’ll be back before midnight, Lucy, I promise.”), laced her mother’s small silver cross around her neck, and took her father’s axe.

She found the beastly children first, snarling at an old gentleman. She hesitated. Perhaps there was still a chance to save their souls? Her doubt disappeared once the creatures took a sizable bite out of the man, who fell with a cry.

Then the beasts charged at her.  Amelia took several awkward slashes at the children, struggling to get a feel for the weapon. She used this to chop lumber, not slay beasts. But she landed several good hits on the two, and they collapsed to the ground.

An increasing cacophony of screams surrounded her, some human, some beastly, some an unholy combination of the two. This sound dug itself into her mind. The lycanthropes began to engulf her, and she started swinging her blade. The more she killed, the easier it got. Pain started to dull. Her weapon became just another part of her. And the blows got quicker. And quicker. And quicker.

She heard a scream from the direction of her home, interrupting her moment of madness, and she started running. A window had been broken, and a beast had pinned down her sister, whose struggles were steadily weakening. Amelia sliced the chains on the door, and kicked it down. The hard crash caught the monster’s attention, and it turned to her. It bared its fangs, in a grotesque approximation of a grin. The ticking of the living room’s clock, the only thing resembling a steady heartbeat, echoed through the space. She trembled momentarily, but she was able to slice the charging creature open with one swift motion.

She ran to her sister, whose wounds looked horrendous. The fifteen year old was crying and deathly pale. “Save me,” she pleaded. All of a sudden, a hideous snarl came out of her as the infection took a hold of her weak blood. Her canine teeth were already sharper than normal, her eyes were quickly losing their vibrant light, and her soft brown hair was shaggier than it should have been. Despite the sickness already having an effect, Lucy did not lash out at her sister, either out of weakness or love.

“Close your eyes, Lucy,” Amelia said, as tenderly as she could with her voice breaking. “You’ll be with mother and father soon.” And with a quick cut, her suffering was over. The pendulum clock struck twelve.

For twelve beats, not another sound was heard. And Amelia grieved, for not just her sister, but the home that she had lost. She had known everyone in this small community, and now she had killed them.

Traces of the infection lingered. It could be a danger still, thought Amelia. The remains of the religious bonfire stood in the center of town. She had an idea. It did not take long to get the fire started. It soon spread, and eventually the whole village was ablaze. The odor produced was one that she would never forget, but at least the sickness stopped here. For now.

With the heat of battle wearing off, Amelia started to feel a pain in her torso. She had gotten light scratches from the battle, and they did not feel right. She felt a tightening in her chest. She was going to turn soon, but there was still time. How much, though?

In a daze, Amelia walked to the edge of town, which was now a sea of flames and ash. She soon found the merchant’s cart. Perhaps there was an answer here. Fresh clothing and provisions filled the space. A note with familiar handwriting said ”Seek the Paleblood to transcend the hunt.” She then found a map, with Yharnam labelled as the previous destination. Fortuitous? Maybe. Suspicious? Most definitely. But this was her only lead.

The words “Yharnam” and “Paleblood” echoed around in her mind. Her quest had begun.

* * *

This almost-trance is broken by a howl, in near proximity. Amelia sighs, puts her glasses back on, and extends her trick axe with the greatest of ease. The Hunt never seems to end. But it must.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote, and I've been refining it ever since. Amelia is the OC I've spent the most time with, and I feel very strongly towards her. As always, feel free to comment!


End file.
